Rosie's Career Choice
by celrock
Summary: Rosie wants to major in English, but her parents, who have recently fallen on hard times, think differently. Can she convince them this is what she really wants to do? Or is she doomed to face a lifetime of a job, only for the sake of money, minus pure happiness.


Author's Note: Sorry I've been away for a few days. Things have been kind of busy as of late, but the story I'm about to present, was inspired by a conversation I had with Nairobi-harper roughly a week ago at the time I'm releasing this. Originally, I was going to have Susie Carmichael be the main character, until I went back and reread the last chapter of my story, The Love Bug. It was an epilogue, looking ahead thirty years into the future, and when I saw what career path I had Rosie choose for herself in that story, and also see what Nairobi-harper is interested in doing, based on our conversation we had last week, it got me thinking about a story that I hope will help Nairobi-harper come to her full potential through Rosie's experience. As there's no reason for her to have to suffer like this, and I can tell that something's been bothering her, by the lack of stories she's released since my birthday, and how quiet she's been as of late. She hardly leaves reviews on stories anymore either, and I only hope that this little story with what Rosie goes through, will help her to do the same, and get on to the same path. With that out of the way, let's get started, and I'll admit, I don't do so well writing for the characters as teenagers, I do better as toddlers, and I've still got a twinge of Writer's Block, I hope if I start writing, it will all, come together by the end of the story.

Rosie's Career Choice

Summary: Rosie wants to major in English, but her parents, who have recently fallen on hard times, think differently. Can she convince them this is what she really wants to do? Or is she doomed to face a lifetime of a job, only for the sake of money, minus pure happiness.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, even though none of them will likely appear in this story, better cover myself to be safe. No matter, I sadly, don't own them, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, and Hazel is owned by HazelNutSwirl. Also, Bassum, who is briefly mentioned, is owned by TheUnkownAuthor.

While overall, Rosie Hall had a fabulous childhood, it wasn't all fun and games. After she started the tenth grade, a time when she would be soon starting to look at colleges, and her sister had finished her degree at Eathman School of Music, now working as a famous music producer for such artists as Emmica and Sherry Berry, Rosie's parents were recently faced by hard times, unable to provide her with the funds for the college education she longed for. Her father Terry, who worked for so many years as a realter, was recently sent out into the cold, when the company he worked for went bankrupt, due to economic problems, and as far as her mother Shannon was concerned, not long before the realty business went bankrupt, a lady by the name of Pamula got promoted to head interior decorator, bumping Shannon down on the list. She was lucky to get a gig once or twice a year, making it hard to make ends meet with the bills, as she only got paid per job, causing her salary to decrease tremendously over time.

Upset by their loss of a job and decrease of hours, they were worried for Rosie's future, and wanted to ensure their youngest daughter would be able to have a bright future, that would bring her tons of money. But while they considered this fact, they didn't look at the whole picture. Rosie, who had known her alphabet since she was age two, and knew how to write simple poetry by the time she started kindergarten, was always fascinated by the English language. She was always making up stories, and hoped when she grew up, to be a famous author, releasing books for all ages in many genres. But while this was Rosie's dream, her parents thought differently. Seeing they already had one daughter go off to school to study the arts, Mary, with her love of music, they were really hoping their second daughter would go off to study the sciences, making them very proud by being a doctor or an ingineer someday. To help push their little rose bud towards this goal, at the beginning of her sofamore year, much to her dismay, she was enrolled into an after school program that looked at different sciences. The first quarter, they would study biology, looking at plants and animals, and taking frequent trips to the hospital, zoo, and vets, to give them hands on experiences with such attire.

During the second quarter, they would work in Chemistry, and for the final two quarters, they would mostly focus on Physics and the Earth sciences. And while it helped that Rosie's best friend since toddlerhood, Hazel Levine was there, that was the only thing she looked forward to at this after school program. She would rather get home earlier to have time to get done her homework, seeing she was in honor's English, which while she loved the class, it did mean twice as much homework, and very often on the days she had her science program after school, she was lucky to be in bed by midnight.

Finding the program boring after only four weeks into the school year, Rosie decided to take a stand. She and Hazel were getting their things together at their lockers after seventh period to go to the science program, as on this particular day, they would be going to the hospital to observe doctors and nurses.

"Aren't you excited about today's science adventure?" Hazel asked, as she closed her locker and grabbed up her backpack.

"I guess." Rosie replied, staring down at the floor in disappointment.

She had a plan, but if she told her best friend, she knew she'd only try to stop her, so kept to herself, as the girls borded the bus with the other students in the program to head to the hospital. Lucky for Rosie, there was an entrance to the MBTA stop right outside the hospital, and she had just enough money on her card to get to the stop that was near her apartment. No sooner were the students off the bus when they arrived, and heading into the hospital. Pretending her shoe was untied, Rosie stepped aside to let the rest of the students pass, as she bent down to make herself look like she was tying her shoe.

Once she saw the last student had gone through the door, she made her way to the MBTA entrance, and caught the Red Line, which would take her to downtown Boston, where her apartment was. She got off and made her way home, where she reluctantly found her mother there.

"Wow, you're home early today." Said Shannon, as she looked up from ironing some shirts to see Rosie coming into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. The after school science program was canceled today." Rosie lied, as she sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out her math homework.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well hopefully they'll meet on Thursday." Replied her mother, as she went back to her ironing.

It was only Tuesday, and the program met twice a week. However, while Rosie felt guilty for lying, she did like getting home an hour earlier than she would ordinarily on a Tuesday, and it felt nice to be in bed by ten, rather than midnight.

The following day at school though, she knew Hazel would ask why she wasn't at the hospital yesterday.

"Where did you disappear to Rosie? I looked for you all over the hospital after we arrived, but you were nowhere to be found." Hazel asked, as they were walking together to Home Room.

"I didn't feel good, I felt sick of my stomach as soon as we arrived at the hospital, so made my way to the MBTA and headed home early." Rosie replied.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Said Hazel.

"Yeah, and I don't think I'll be able to make it to Thursday's science class either, because I just remembered, I have a doctor's appointment." Said Rosie.

"But you went to the doctor's for your annual physical before we went back to school, and the doctor said you were as healthy as a horse." Said Hazel.

"Yeah, well, they want to, see me, you know, for that all important appointment about, well, you know." Rosie started to say before Hazel finished for her.

"Oh, the reproduction doctor?" Hazel asked.

Rosie nodded with a shrug, as she knew she was lying through her teeth. The girl had never been to see an OBGYN, and highly doubted she'd see one for at least another three to five years, seeing she was barely sixteen herself, and she wasn't having trouble where her monthly cycle and reproductive organs were concerned.

While the pink haired girl was starting to regret this plan, on the contrary, she was liking not having to be board after school at a program that focused around a subject that interest her in the least, and she was finally catching up on some well deserved rest. But in the back of her mind, she kept asking herself, just how long she could pull it off. She managed to continue to come up with excuses, even joining the high school Cheerrleading team which met on Tuesdays and Thursdays, as she'd rather keep herself in shape, plus, while their practices were after the science program got out, Rosie would lie and state that the coach wanted to meet with her before practice, to go over some drills one-on-one. So while it was a lie, it wasn't a total lie, as if she did science program and cheerleading, she'd be lucky to have her homework finished by two in the morning, only getting three hours of sleep, since she had to be up by five to have time to shower, eat breakfast, and make it to school in time.

Her plan was working really well, until roughly a week before parent teacher conferences at school, which fell in mid November right before report cards came out. It was a Saturday morning, and Rosie was looking forward to going to the mall with Hazel, as they were picking out dresses to wear to the upcoming Home Coming dance. They didn't have dates, but they didn't care. They were going to go to the dance, just for kicks, and maybe Bassum, Rosie's crush, would be there, though knowing he'd probably have a football game opposite, it was very doubtful. However, she knew the day was about to look grim when she sat down at the breakfast table to see disappointed looks on her parents faces. She knew it had nothing to do with her parents jobs, as the whole situation with her father losing his job happened right after school started, and her mother's downfall started near the end of her freshman year in June.

"Morning mom, morning dad, something wrong?" Rosie asked, as she sat down at the table and started spreading some strawberry jam on to some toast.

Her parents looked at one another, exchanging glances.

"Do you want to start dear or should I?" Terry asked his wife.

"I'd better start." Shannon replied to Terry, before turning her attention back to her daughter, who was taking a bite of her toast.

"Rosie, we received a letter the other day in the mail from your school. What's this with you skipping your after school science program?" Shannon asked.

"Mother, I already told you, the leader of the program has been sick with Cancer." Rosie replied in between bites of her toast.

"Rosie, darling, it seems that whether this is true or not, the science program has been continuing." Said Terry.

"And don't you want a stirdy job someday that's going to bring in a lot of money?" Shannon asked.

"Ok ok, so I've been skipping the after school science program. But I have cheerleading afterwards, and can't afford to miss that." Rosie protested, as she stood up at the table.

"And what's cheerleading going to get you? A job at Denny's Diner?" Terry asked.

"Maybe, but it will ensure I'm healthy physically for a good long while. Mom, dad, I don't like the science program. My strong point is English. I want to be a writer. I wanna write poetry. Maybe even write for a television show someday." Said Rosie.

"Even a job like that is not going to get you anywhere. I'm sorry Rosie, but while we put your sister through art school so she could go into music, we just, can't afford to do it with the both of you." Said Shannon.

"All because you and dad lost your jobs." Rosie screamed.

"Now Rosie, you know I didn't lose my job." Shannon corrected.

"You might as well, you haven't had an interior decorating gig since June." Rosie argued.

The three of them continued at each other's throats for another hour, as Rosie continued to try to defend herself about how she preferred English over Science, while her parents continued to argue back about how a career in the sciences would be more stable financially.

"You don't care if I'm happy, all you care about is money!" Rosie shouted at the top of her lungs, as she stomped towards the foot of the stairs in frustration, tears streaming down her face.

"Young lady, if you leave this room, you will not be going out with Hazel, nor will you be attending the dance tonight. Instead, you will be completing the science homework you've failed to do for that class, and writing an apology letter to Misses Wormwood, the leader of the after school science program for skipping the class. And forget cheerleading, next week is parent teacher conferences, and you bet I'm going to be telling your gym teacher you're dropping out." Said Shannon.

Rosie turned on her heal, giving her parents an angry glair.

"But that's not fair!" Rosie snapped.

"Life isn't always fair, now, is it?" Terry asked.

Rosie shrugged at his comment, as she silently stomped up to her room, slamming the door behind her, as she slumped down on her bed, and had a good cry, before getting up and getting started on her homework. Before starting though, she at least sent a text to Hazel, explaining that she was grounded, she'd see her at school on Monday, and got to work.

Downstairs, Terry and Shannon looked at one another.

"Don't you think that was a bit, harsh?" Terry asked.

"Absolutely not. With what we're going through right now, I wanna be sure that our youngest daughter gets only the best, and I strongly agree that science, is the way to go." Shannon replied, as she got some paper and a pin together to write up a grocery list.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, as the Halls hardly spoke to one another, in particular, Rosie, who was so angry at her parents, she was surprised she didn't break into her father's tool shed, and break out an ax, chopping her parents heads off she was so mad. She surely felt like doing that though, as it seemed they didn't care at all about her. Then, on Sunday evening, as she was finishing her homework for English class, a paper on Emily Dickinson, where she had to analyse three of her poems and give examples, plus write a poem in the style of that of Dickenson's, it suddenly occurred to her.

" _It just occurred to me! This next week will be parent teacher conferences. I need to have a serious talk with my English teacher and the after school Science instructor, and convince them to talk to my parents, as if they're not going to listen to me, making me feel like I'm talking to nothing but a brick wall, maybe they'll listen to my teachers. Because as God as my witness, I'm not going to college to get a degree in something just to be the next Bill Gates. I'm going to college to fulfill, both, my finances and my happiness, and if my folks don't like it, then they can stick a sock in it._ " Rosie thought to herself, as a determined expression came across her face.

The next day at school, all of her teachers had sign up sheets for the parent teacher conferences, which would meet between six and eight in the evening on Tuesday, and three and five on Wednesday afternoon. Knowing her parents had an easier time with making evening appointments, she signed up for the evening time slots, and on the sign up sheets at Science and English, she wrote editional notes in the comments.

"Convince my parents that Science isn't my strong point." She wrote in the comments next to her name on the science teacher's sign up sheet.

"Convince my parents that I'm a pro at English." She wrote in the comments by her name on the sign up sheet for English.

She forgot to write anything for gym, other than setting up an appointment, but in the event her parents wouldn't let her drop the science program, she reluctantly told her gym teacher that Monday that she was dropping the cheerleading squad, due to poor grades in her science class. While at school during the day, she was taking Chemistry, and only managing to pull a B in the subject, as she didn't totally understand everything, and the only reason why she was getting a B in the course rather than a C, was because she would usually get the extra credit question at the end of the weekly quizzes correct, that was just it. She was barely squeaking by in that course, which told her right there that science simply was not her thing.

" _If only I could convince my parents of this._ " Rosie thought to herself in frustration, as she stashed away the quiz she got back at the start of sixth period Chemistry class, to see that she got an eighty-six on last Friday's quiz.

The rest of Monday was uneventful, as Rosie got through the school day, went home and tqackled her homework, finishing early enough to read some more chapters in A Tale of Two Cities, a book she was reading for pleasure when she had the time, if for no other reason, to be familiar with all of the classics in literature by the time she went off to college in a couple of years, and began studying for her PreSAT's in a few months. She had checked it out at the library, and would wait until she told her folks goodnight, for fear of her mother finding out, only to scold her for reading a great work of literature, when she should be studying something like quantum mechanics.

The following day at school, Hazel couldn't help but notice that Rosie was unusually quiet.

"Something wrong?" Hazel asked, as they sat down with their lunches at their usual spot in the cafeteria.

"Oh nothing. I guess, I'm just, a bit nervous about how things will go at tonight's parent teacher conferences." Rosie replied with a sigh, as she dug into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Granted, we're only in two classes together this year, but from what I've seen, you've been doing a really good job at keeping up with your school work. And the fact that you would rather be on the cheerleading team than at the after school science program is really bold of you. I mean, I know how much you dislike science, so I don't blame you for skipping it." Hazel replied.

"Yeah well there's something you don't know." Rosie muttered, just as the bell rang for them to head off to class, signaling the end of the lunch period.

While Hazel wanted to discuss this further, seeing her next class was on the top floor of the school, she bulted from the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang, so as to not be late, while Rosie trudged off to her Chemistry class reluctantly to finish her lab on different types of thermometers.

She got through the final two periods of the day, and reluctantly went to the after school science program, to find they were down in the chemistry lab, trying to make volcanos. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get anything to work for the lava of her volcano.

"Need help?" Hazel asked, who was working across from Rosie at this point.

Rosie was so fed up with science at this point, that she did the unspeakable at that moment.

"No! I don't need any help, because I hate this stupid program. And as for having to be here, blame my mommy and daddy for treating me like a little two-year-old, not giving me a choice in the matter, all because they want me to be the next zillionaire." Sdcreamed Rosie, as she picked up her lab supplies, and threw it across the room, dashing out of the room before anybody could talk to her.

She continued to run, until she was safely on the T heading for home, not wishing to go back.

" _So maybe I made a total fool out of myself just now, but I hope that will show everyone how much I hate science. And at this point, I don't care if my parents never speak to me again. I'm not gonna continue to strive towards a career path I just know I'm going to hate, and that's final!_ " Rosie thought to herself, as she made her way off of the T, and made it home, thankful to find she was by herself.

She figured her parents were out grocery shopping or something, since they had parent teacher conferences to attend at her school that evening. Not thinking much of it though, as ever since her sister went off to college, which was around the time Rosie started her sixth grade year, her parents lightened up on the rules of Rosie staying home alone, since her sister was no longer living there, giving her more privilages. Grateful for some time alone, she let herself in, fixed herself a snack of some chips and an apple, along with some juice, and got started on her homework.

A couple of hours later, her parents returned with Chinese takeout, figuring that they did this to have something quick to eat before rushing off to parent teacher conferences at her school. Rosie stopped her homework and came down to eat, at which point, she didn't say much, as she twirled the lomain noodles on her fork.

"Have a good day sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"It was great. I turned in my paper on Emily Dickenson yesterday, and my English teacher came up to me after class and commented that she thought my paper was by far, the best one she had read thus far." Rosie said in between bites of her food, trying to stray away from the subject of science.

"That's wonderful honey." Terry replied.

"Now if only you could show this much enthusiasm when it came to Chemistry and your after school science program." Said Shannon.

Rosie shrugged her shoulders in disappointment at her mother's comment. It's as if her beautiful progress in English didn't matter to her one bit, and she was about ready to break down in tears right there in front of her parents, but held them back, not wishing to start another argument with her mother, as she'd only call her ridiculous for crying over something like that. A little while later, her parents excused themselves from the table and headed off to the parent teacher conferences. Rosie cleaned up from dinner, then went back to her room to finish her homework, in hopes to be in bed by the time her parents came home.

At the parent teacher conferences, most of them were uneventful, as the teachers went over with Rosie's parents, her grades from the first quarter, and for the most part, she had A's in her courses.

"I am acceptionally astonished by how your daughter is doing in my class, and I'd like to show you something." Said Misses Kelly, her English teacher to her parents, as she pulled out the Emily Dickenson paper from her desk, and showed it to Shannon and Terry.

"See this? This great work here proves that your daughter, might just be able to make us all proud, by being the next Emily Dickenson someday. And I know she's looking forward to our next project, an essay about her least favorite television show. She's chosen to write about some show on Nickelodeon called Breadwinners, and why she hates it, and I know she will make a very convincing argument." Said Misses Kelly.

Terry smiled at her comment, but Shannon simply rolled her eyes, not seeming to care much.

"Well, that's great to hear." Said Terry.

"Well, uh, we'd better be going to our last meeting for the night." Said Shannon, as she grabbed her husband's hand, and they made their way out of the English department over to the Science department, where they were meeting with Misses Wormwood for both, her Chemistry class, and the after school science program.

"Your daughter seems, to be, how should I put this, bored? Frustrated? Not to mention, she made quite a scene this afternoon in the after school science program." Said Misses Wormwood to Rosie's parents.

Shannon and Terry stared in shock, as Misses Wormwood went on to explain to them what all had taken place that afternoon, and looking over the work that Rosie had done, it was obvious by her grades, that while she was managing to squeak by to remain above average, that was it. She was only squeaking by.

"What do you think we should do?" Terry asked.

"Well, I recommend she stop the science program at the end of the quarter. It's obvious she's not enjoying it, and from what it sounds like, you two forced her to join this program. Is that true?" Misses Wormwood asked.

Looking embarrassed, Shannon was about ready to leave, but then decided she'd better confess.

"Yes, I enrolled Rosie into this program. I seriously think she has what it takes to be a scientist someday." Shannon replied.

Misses Wormwood put a hand on Shannon's shoulder.

"Look, Shannon, I understand that you want what's best for your daughter, but it's very obvious that your daughter's strong point is not in science, even if you'd like that for her." Misses Wormwood explained.

"Look, I lost my job a couple of months ago and my wife, well, she's had a major setback at her job, and we're just, very concerned for Rosie's future that's all." Terry commented.

"And I understand that,but Rosie is getting to an age, where she really needs to decide for herself what she wants to do. I also understand you two can't afford tutoring, but I've seen that she and Hazel are quite close, the buttery blond girl, Hazel Levine." Said Misses Wormwood.

"Yes, Rosie and Hazel have been friends since they were little." Commented Shannon.

"I might be able to make an acception to the rules of tutoring, and let Hazel help Rosie with her science one-on-one, if that's ok with you." Suggested Misses Wormwood.

"Sure! That's fine with us." Said Terry.

Soon after this comment was made, it was time for conferences to end, as all of the parents left the building, and headed for home. As Rosie's parents headed for home, Shannon thought long and hard about how she had been treating her daughter. Not only did she feel embarrassed and ashamed for forcing her daughter to be in a program she had no interest in, but after talking with her teachers, it did help her to better see that Rosie's strong point was in English, not Science, and as soon as they got home, she only hoped her daughter wasn't in bed yet, so they could have a talk about this.

"Rosie, we're home." Called Terry from the bottom of the stairs, as they came in the door.

Rosie was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face before curling up in bed to read the last chapter in A Tale of Two Cities, but changed her mind about reading her book, when she came out into the hall to find her mother before her.

"Rosie, we need to have a talk." Said Shannon, as she walked towards Rosie's bedroom door.

Rosie slumped down against her pillows, as her mother took a seat on the corner of her bed.

"I know what you're gonna say." Rosie muttered.

"What, what do you think I'm gonna say?" Shannon asked.

"That I need to put more effort into Science and ditch English. That I need to put my focus into careers that will make me a lot of money. That you don't care at all about my happiness. The same old little conversation we seem to always have mom." Rosie griped.

"That's not it at all." Shannon replied.

Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" Rosie asked.

"I had a talk with your English and Chemistry teacher tonight. Ok, it was with the professor for the after school science program, but after discussing things with your teachers, I better see where you're coming from. Of course, I am not at all happy with your behavior you pulled this afternoon in the science program, but I realize that I've only been thinking of myself. I wasn't thinking about you or what you wanted to do." Shannon explained.

"You mean it? I can drop out of the science program?" Rosie asked.

"Can you at least finish it for this quarter? You only have a few more weeks before Christmas break starts and the quarter ends, and if you promise not to pull another outburst, and continue to keep your grade up in Chemistry, I'll consider letting you drop the after school program post returning from break, since if I recall, the quarter actually doesn't end until the beginning of February." Said Shannon.

"I'd like that mom, thank you." Rosie replied.

"Misses Wormwood also suggested that maybe you and Hazel could have some study dates together to help you with your chemistry, as she notices that Hazel is doing quite well in her class. You two have been friends since forever. And while we can't afford tutoring, you can always turn to a friend for help." Suggested Shannon.

Rosie nodded and smiled at her suggestion, before her mother continued to lecture her.

"And as for English. I had quite the conversation with Misses Kelly. She feels you have some real potential in that department, and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for not listening to you before. If English is what you want to do, then go for it. You were right all along and I was wrong. You shouldn't just go into a career for the money, you should also go into the career to fulfill happiness as well." Said Shannon.

At that instant, Rosie sat up in bed, and gave her mother a huge hug, as she cried tears of joy.

"Oh thank you mom. Thank you. And, maybe I could tutor students after school in English, getting paid so I can afford to go to college, since I know you and dad are struggling financially right now." Said Rosie.

Shannon smiled at her daughter's suggestion, before giving her a kiss on the forehead, and leaving her room.

After that, things started to calm down for Rosie. Sure she still had her moments with her parents throughout the rest of her teenage years, but once they reached an understanding about her career choice, they gave her the space and freedom she needed to go towards that career of majoring in English, to become a famous author or poet someday. She stopped the after school science program come the third quarter of her tenth grade year, and during her junior and senior years of high school, she stayed after school, making one-hundred dollars an hour, tutoring students in English, helping them with their papers, and make better grades in the course.

In the end, she graduated at the top of her class, and went on to Boston College, where she got her Bachelor's Degree in Creative Writing, and her Masters in English, getting her first book of poetry published by the time she hit her early thirties. While her parents were sorry she didn't wish to follow the path of science, they soon found that she made it just fine in her chosen career, and they were proud of her, for standing up for herself, and never giving up on her dreams.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that story. And I also hope that if any of you reading this, are going through this type of dilemma with your parents, that you'll consider standing up for yourself and not backing down. And if they appear to only be acting like brick walls, then have your school teachers talk with them. Surely they know what you excel at, and if they can't convince your parents, then who will? Don't ever let anybody talk you into doing something you don't want to do. And remember, there's more to a career than making money, there's also your happiness. And I'll close by saying, money can't buy you happiness, ohnly you can fulfill happiness, but not if you're doing something that makes you miserable. So please, take the plunge, stand up for yourself, and do what makes you happy. With that, hope you all take care, thanks for reading, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon.


End file.
